1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for modeling semiconductor devices and more particularly to a method for modeling semiconductor devices, such as field effect transistors (FET) and high electron mobility transistors (HEMT) for relatively accurately determining the physical device characteristics and small-signal characteristics to enable the high frequency performance of the device to be forecasted.
2. Description of the Prior Art
HEMT technology provides unparalleled, high-performance characteristics at high frequencies (microwave to millimeter wave). As such, HEMTs are used in various RF applications. In order to accurately forecast the performance of such devices it is necessary accurately model the effect of the components physical structure on its high frequency small signal characteristic. Thus, it is necessary to know how physical changes to the device will effect device performance in order to determine what process changes may be acceptable to improve RF yield product and which may be unacceptable which decrease yield.
Physical changes in such devices are known to occur as a result of various uncontrolled process events, manufacturing equipment changes or intentional process enhancement. Currently two methods for modeling the small signal characteristics of HEMT devices are known: equivalent circuit modeling; and physical device simulation.
Equivalent circuit modeling utilizes networks of linear electrical elements to model the small signal performance of the device. In the case of HEMT devices, a typical equivalent circuit topology is shown in FIG. 1. This equivalent circuit model is known to accurately model measured S-parameters (small signal characteristics) of HEMT devices up to 120 GHz.
Unfortunately, there is little correlation between the topology of the equivalent circuit and the physical structure of the device. The rough correlation of each equivalent circuit element to a location and function within a typical HEMT structure is shown in FIG. 2. As such, the small signal models are known to perform well at modeling measured S-parameters but usually contain model elements that drastically diverge from known physical quantities and characteristics. These misrepresentations of the physical device are know to manifest as violations of basic semiconductor device principles. For example, basic device laws dictate that small signal model parameters xe2x80x9cscalexe2x80x9d in a predictable manner as the periphery is changed. However, most models produced by conventional means become less and less accurate as scaling is applied. As discussed above, small signal characteristics can also be simulated directly from physical device simulators. Such physical device simulators utilize comprehensive data about material characteristics and the basic device physics to simulate the actual physical location and structure of HEMT devices. Such simulators are known to be based upon finite element and Monte Carlo approaches. Such analytical tools are adapted to accept input in the form of the device physical structure, as generally shown in FIGS. 3, 4 and 5. In particular, these figures show the typical cross section and the xe2x80x9cepixe2x80x9d stack used for physical simulation of specific device structures. In particular, FIG. 3 illustrates a rough scale drawing of a cross section of an exemplary HEMT device. FIG. 4 illustrates how the cross section of information regarding device structure is input into a known physical device simulator tool, such as APDS 1.0 by Agilent. FIG. 5 illustrates how the epi stack information is input into the physical device simulator. FIG. 6 illustrates where the epi stack physically resides within the total device structure.
Since these tools use a physical structure to simulate performance, the correspondence between simulated small signal performance and the device""s physical characteristics are relatively strong. However the ability of the device simulators to accurately model real measured small signal characteristics is relatively inaccurate. An example of such results is shown below in Table 1 which provides a comparison of the extracted equivalent circuit model elements using equivalent circuit modeling of measured S-parameter data and the results as modeled using a physical device simulator, for example, using APDS 1.0.
As such, there is a need for a relatively accurate method for relating known physical characteristics of a HEMT device to its measured small signal characteristics. Specifically accurate methods are needed for producing small signal models that are consistent for: measured to model accuracy; physical properties; periphery scaling and bias dependence.
Briefly the present invention relates to a semi-physical device model that can represent known physical device characteristics and measured small signal characteristics relatively accurately. The semi-physical device model in accordance with the present invention uses analytical expressions to model the fundamental electric charge and field structure of a HEMT internal structure. These expressions are based on the device physics but are in empirical form. In this way, the model is able to maintain physical dependency with good fidelity while retaining accurate measured-to-modeled small signal characteristics. The model in accordance with the present invention provides model elements for a standard small signal equivalent circuit model of FET. The model elements are derived from small signal excitation analysis of intrinsic charge and electric field as modeled within the device by the semi-physical HEMT model. As such, the RF performance can be predicted at arbitrary bias points.